IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: The Winter Soldier
IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: The Winter Soldier is the thirty-fifth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the ninth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Two years after the Battle of New York, Steve Rogers and The 88 Squad work in Washington D.C. for the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D. under Director Nick Fury, while adjusting to contemporary society. Rogers, Agent Natasha Romanoff, and The 88 Squad are sent with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s counter-terrorism S.T.R.I.K.E. team, including such members as Agent Payne, Agent Gold, Agents Elks, and Agent Grimms, and led by Agent Rumlow, to free hostages aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel from Georges Batroc, his mercenaries, and The TGWTG Squad. Mid-mission, Rogers and The 88 Squad discover that Romanoff has another agenda: to extract data from the ship's computers for Fury. Rogers and The 88 Squad return to the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters to confront Fury and are briefed about Project Insight: three Helicarriers linked to spy satellites, designed to preemptively eliminate threats from The Horde Of Darkness. Unable to decrypt the data recovered by Romanoff, Fury becomes suspicious about Insight and asks senior S.H.I.E.L.D. official Alexander Pierce to delay the project. On his way to rendezvous with Maria Hill, Fury is ambushed by The Horde Of Darkness and a mysterious assassin called the Winter Soldier. Fury escapes to Rogers' apartment, and warns Rogers and The 88 Squad that S.H.I.E.L.D. is compromised. After handing Rogers and The 88 Squad a flash drive containing data from the ship, Fury is gunned down by the Winter Soldier and Angry Joe. Fury supposedly "dies" in surgery, and Hill recovers the body. The next day, Pierce summons Rogers and The 88 Squad to the Triskelion. When Rogers and The 88 Squad withholds Fury's information, Pierce brands them fugitives and orders The TGWTG Squad to attack them. Hunted by S.T.R.I.K.E. and The Horde Of Darkness, Rogers and The 88 Squad meet with Romanoff. Using data in the flash drive they discover a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in New Jersey, where they activate a supercomputer containing the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. Zola reveals that ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded after World War II, the Neo-Nazi organization HYDRA has secretly operated within its ranks, sowing global chaos with the goal that humanity would willingly surrender its freedom in exchange for security, to which The Horde Of Darkness have managed to help aide for over those years. The pair narrowly escape death when Angry Joe's Army, Lord Zedd, and Rita Repulsa destroys the bunker, though Zola escapes through the Internet to plot anew. Rogers, Romanoff, and The 88 Squad enlist the help of former USAF pararescueman Sam Wilson, whom Rogers befriended, and acquire his powered "Falcon" wingpack. Deducing that S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell is a Hydra / Horde Of Darkness mole, they force him to divulge that Zola developed a data-mining algorithm that can identify individuals who might become future threats to Hydra's plans. The Insight Helicarriers, piloted by The Horde Of Darkness, will sweep the globe, using satellite-guided guns to eliminate these individuals. Rogers, Romanoff, Wilson, and The 88 Squad are ambushed by the Winter Soldier, who kills Sitwell, then summons The Horde Of Darkness to attack The 88 Squad. During the fight, Rogers recognizes the Winter Soldier as Bucky Barnes, his friend who was captured and experimented upon during WWII. After The Horde Of Darkness escapes after getting another defeat by The 88 Squad, Hill manages to extract the trio to a safehouse where Fury, who had in truth faked his death, is waiting with plans to sabotage the Helicarriers by replacing their controller chips. After the World Security Council members arrive for the Helicarriers' launch, Rogers broadcasts Hydra's and The Horde Of Darkness's plot to everyone at the Triskelion. Romanoff, disguised as one of the Council members, disarms Pierce. Fury arrives and forces Pierce to unlock S.H.I.E.L.D's database so that Romanoff can leak classified information, exposing Hydra and The Horde Of Darkness to the public. Following a struggle, Fury shoots Pierce dead. Suddenly, Pierce rises from the grave and reveals himself to actually be a revived Ivan Ooze. He is later defeated by the MMPR, Sailor Moon, and The Sailor Scouts, but he escapes with Shredder, confirming his allegiance to The Horde Of Darkness. Meanwhile, Rogers, Wilson, and The 88 Squad storm two Helicarriers and replace the controller chips, but the Winter Soldier destroys Wilson's suit and fights Rogers on the third, while The Horde Of Darkness fights The 88 Squad on the second helicarrier. Rogers fends him off and replaces the final chip, allowing Hill to take control and have the vessels destroy each other. The Horde Of Darkness and The 88 Squad then take their fight throughout Washington DC. Rogers refuses to fight the Winter Soldier in an attempt to reach his friend, but as the ship collides with the Triskelion, Rogers is thrown out into the Potomac River. The Winter Soldier rescues the unconscious Rogers before disappearing into the woods, while The Horde Of Darkness escapes after getting defeated once again by The 88 Squad. With S.H.I.E.L.D. in disarray, Romanoff appears before a Senate subcommittee and Fury, under the cover of his apparent death, heads to Eastern Europe in pursuit of Hydra's and The Horde Of Darkness's remaining cells. Rogers, Wilson, and The 88 Squad decide to find the Winter Soldier, while Rumlow, who was a double agent for Hydra and The Horde Of Darkness, is hospitalized following the Triskelion's destruction. In a mid-credits scene, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, at a Hydra lab, proclaims himself the new leader of HYDRA while his scientists and The Horde Of Darkness examine an energy-filled scepter and 2 prisoners: one with superhuman speed and one with telekinesis powers. In a post-credits scene, The Horde Of Darkness complain of Winter Soldier turning on them, and Nostalgia Critic vows revenge by attacking Peter Parker once again with Andrew, a supernatural villain and clone of Harry Osborn. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA